How To Get An Autograph Without Really Trying
by thatonegirlwiththehat
Summary: He trips over her and finds himself seated next to her, lost in her red eyes as she calls him "Cute". AU. SasuKarin. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


**A/N: Gah! SasuKarin. Why? Dunno. Just cause I was struck with an idea. Yeah yeah, Sasuke's OOC. It's an AU and there is no Uchiha Massacre so I look at the cute, loving Sasuke from pre-massacre days and my brain gives you this. Also, Karin might seem a little perfect but you're looking through the eyes of Sasuke here... I can't help it if I want to flip around the hero-worship!**

**I like Karin. I think she's more helpful than Sakura. Buuut I generally lean towards SasuSaku cause I think they deserve each other. Hmm...**

**Also, I want to write ShinoKarin now.**

* * *

><p>He held the book tightly between his hands, drumming against the paper cover with his fingertips. He shouldn't be here, because if Itachi found out, his life would become inbarable. Sasuke couldn't help it, and besides, it wasn't like anyone could know he was here. He was Sasuke Uchiha. He did not hang out in bookstores. Ever.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha did not dress as he was dressed either, but he wanted to make a good impression. The clothes were fashionable, dull-colored, and a bit too feminine but it was what the intellectual, artistic types wore, so he put up with it. He fit right in: he could see a blonde -though the gender was rather questionable- wearing the same hat.

He glanced at his watch and sighed, the drumming became a little more persistent. He had to use the bathroom. Very badly. The espresso he had downed in the coffee chop joined to the bookstore was doing little for his nerves and worse to his bladder but he had wanted to fit in, so no one would look twice at him and recognize the young teen. He paid the price, his nerves wearing thin as he glanced back at the line. He had gotten a good spot, and if he were to leave he would have to wait just as long to finally meet_ her_... the sole reason he was desperately trying to blend in at a place he did not, under normal circumstances, frequent.

Sasuke could take it no more. He tapped the girl ahead of him on the shoulder and she turned around. Her eyes were huge and green, her hair a gharish shade of pink that clashed awfully with her red shirt.

"Yeah?" She asked, smiling at him. It was a rather lovely smile, but it could never compare to _her's_.

"Could you save my spot in line? I just need to use the restroom." Sasuke asked, feeling his dignity slip away. The girl's smile grew wide.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." She turned back to the front and Sasuke left the line in favor of the restrooms at the back of the store.

He was on his way to return to the line, quickly walking through the aisles, when he tripped and crashed to the floor. Pushing himself up immediately, he adjusted his clothes and his hair under the hat, before he turned around to see what made him trip.

His heart stopped. She stopped bobbing her head to the music coming from her earbuds, looked up at him with those red eyes, and smiled that absolutely breathtaking smile of her's.

"Glad to see your okay. Why in such a hurry?" She asked, nonchalant as she flipped her red hair over her shoulder. Kami, Sasuke loved her hair. It was as red as his was black, long, and as messed-up and spiky looking as his own unruly hair but still retained a soft, silky look.

"I-I-I..." He stuttered. Sasuke Uchiha does not sutter, but there he was, faced with _her_, who he had managed to trip over.

Once again, she smiled, her head tilting slightly to the side as she leaned closer and popped out the earbuds. She set the book she had been reading aside, and focused all her attention on him. "Your kinda cute." She giggled as he blushed. "I'm Karin." She cited her penname.

Sasuke froze as his eyes darted to where her hand was patting the carpet next to her. He jolted himself out of it and cautiously took the seat, leaning his back against the bookcase as she was.

"I know." He managed to say, then cursed himself for not coming up with something more original. Something cooler. Something more Uchiha.

"A fan?" Karin asked, curiously bringing her hand up to rest her head on.

"Well, yes. I've read your book... _Red In Mourning_... I liked it. I wanted to meet you, and ask you a question about the-"

"About the ending?" Karin cut him off, looking a little peeved.

"Uh... no. About the beginning of the thirteenth chapter." She immediately brightened.

"You caught that? You actually caught that! I was wondering if anyone would catch it... I'm so glad!" She spontaneously wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. His heartbeat was so loud that he thought the entire store must have been able to hear it. He held himself stiff, wondering how his wildest dreams had ever managed to come true.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I did. So, I wanted to know if... if it was at all taken from real life." He said, speaking into her hair. It smelled like cinnamon.

She released his neck and went back to her seat with a thoughtful pose. "Hm, you know, I'm not sure. I guess you could say so. The symbolism and reference to classical music is something I thought up, but the main character's view on it was stolen off of my mom's reaction to it when I shared my epiphany." She laughed and Sasuke admired the sound. How did one get to be so perfect?

"Well, I thought it was clever." Sasuke said.

"Hey, you know, you're _really_ cute." Karin said. "How old are you?"

"Uh... seventeen..."

"Wow! Same! So, do you write? I bet so. You have that look in your eyes like you can see more than what's on the surface." Sasuke's already pink face started to resemble a tomato.

"I-I-I've... I've written a few things... I'm not really that great though."

Karin's finger on his chin, pulling it up so she could look him in the eye startled Sasuke. He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down as his eyes darted from her long legs sheathed in tight, tight skinny jeans to the teal scarf wrapped around her swan-like neck, and leather jacket that clothed arms reaching out to _him_. Karin, quite possibly his idol, if Sasuke Uchiha were to have one, was right in front of him. She gazed at him quite seriously through the red contacts and brown glasses.

"No. All you need is inspiration... Speaking of, what's your name?" Sasuke smirked, a hint of himself finally showing.

"Sasuke." He didn't say his last name, but he wanted to. He wanted to impress her. An _Uchiha_ was taking an interest in her books. She should be honored. But, to preserve what little was left of his Uchiha pride, he kept silent on the matter of a surname, and she didn't seem to mind.

"Sasuke... it fits you, you know? Ah, shoot. I'm late. Want my autograph before I have to go?" He nodded, digging in his coat pocket for the book, and handed it to her. She pulled a sharpie out of her own coat pocket and scribbled away as Sasuke watched her eyebrows bent in concentration. If Sasuke Uchiha were someone like Naruto Uzumaki, he might have dubbed it cute. Being that he was Sasuke Uchiha, he simply stared.

Inside, he thought it was adorable the way a hint of her tongue slipped out from her lips and she lost herself in her focus on such a simple task.

"Here! I'll talk to you later, okay Sasuke?" He nodded again, and watched her leave, her boots making no noise on the carpeting.

He held the book in his hands, opened it to the page, and let his eyes light on the black handwriting that was so simple but neat and even. He _devoured_ the words before his phone rang.

"Yeah?" He asked, flipping it open.

"Sasuke, you need to get home. The loudmouth blonde is here with some Hyuugas and a kid with a bowlcut and they're asking about you."

"Be there in a few minutes, Itachi." Sasuke murmered, and closed the phone. Normally, only people in TV shows and movies hung up without saying good-bye. Uchihas, however, didn't give it a second thought, and Itachi and Sasuke were particurally Uchiha in that.

He glanced over the words again, his heart beginning to race once more.

_**Sasuke,**_

_**It was nice to meet you. I really mean that. Your the first fan I've ever had that actually caught and cared about something important to me in my work, and it really means a lot to me. I just hope you aren't gay.**_

_**-Karin**_

Below it was her phone number. Sasuke's lips curled upwards.

He left then, to deal with his friends, but sent a final glance at Karin on her way out. She had been watching him as he left, and gave a little wave. He smirked and nodded, and pushed the door open to leave. He might have to endure a little craziness from Naruto and Lee and annoyance from Itachi, but when they left and Itachi wandered off, he would take the book and his cell phone up to his room and enjoy a conversation with Karin that would make it all worth it.

* * *

><p>Sakura tapped her feet impatiently as the line moved forward once again, and there was still no sign of that hot guy who asked her to save his spot.<p>

"Bastard." She muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**

**Although, if I really want reviews I suppose I should stop posting in the wee hours of the morning...**


End file.
